Green Flare
by ACDCrules
Summary: I'm Ivan Maximoff...Wanda Maximoff is 15 minutes older than me and Pietro Maximoff is 13 minutes older than Wanda. So I'm the youngest out of the triplets.(warning spoilers of Avengers:Age of Ultron!)
1. The bomb

Normal day in Sokovia playing with my siblings. Pietro and Wanda. Were triplets. My name is Ivan meaning gift from god. In some way I don't know. Well me and Pietro were racing each other. And Wanda being Wanda was reading and looking up sometimes to check if we were still here. We were 10 all of us. Pietro was 13 minutes older than Wanda and Wanda was 15 minutes older than me. So I was the youngest out of the three of us.

"Pietro let go inside its getting cold," I complained.

"Yes mom and dad will call us in soon for diner," Wanda added closing her book and getting up from the bench.

"Why do you gang up on me like that...fine," Pietro gave up and walked up the stairs the the second floor of our apartment.

He opened the door us and we walked in and he followed. Mom was setting down the food. She looked up and smiled.

"Good you came in right on time," Mom said while taking her seat next to dad.

"I didn't think Pietro would give in so easily," I said sitting next to Pietro.

"Well it was getting cold..." Pietro admitted.

 **9:23 p.m  
**

"Time for bed kids,'' Mom said.

"Okay come on guys lets go brush or teeth and go to bed," I said Wanda nodded and went to brush her teeth.

"I don't want to sleep," Pietro complained.

"Well you go on a have stinky teeth while I have clean white teeth," I smiled my blue eyes staring at Pietro blue ones.

I walked into our shared bathroom and stood next to Wanda and started to brush my teeth. We all had dark dark blonde hair and blues eyes well Wanda had dad's dark brown ones. I finished and got into my bunk I share with Pietro I had the top. I started to fall asleep.

 **8:43 a.m**

I got up from bed and walked into the kitchen rubbing sleep from my eyes. I sat down and started to eat my breakfast until.

 **BOOM!**


	2. Day 1

A shell hit the floor under us and Pietro grabbed me and Wanda and we got under the table. Our parents were out of sight. Another shell hit and it was 2 feet from our faces. We didn't move scared that any movement might make it explode. So we waited tense, waiting for it to kill us. I saw on the side that it had in big bold letters **'STARK'.** Our parents were dead because of him. I felt sorrow and anger build inside me. But we just waited for Stark to kill us.

"Is anyone hurt?" Wanda asked.

"No Ivan are you hurt?" Pietro asked me.

"I think I have a elbow cut but no..." I said my voice small and scared.

A movement of rocks made us tense and stop breathing. We didn't move. I was scared. I was thinking about what will happen to us. Will we be saved or will we die. It was day one of staying under this table.


	3. Day 2 and a 'offer'

**12:01**

Day two. Still under the table not moving. The bomb still 2 feet from our faces. We just stared at it tense. Then another shift. We didn't breath. Then we sighed when the bomb didn't blow yet. We didn't move we stayed up all night. Knowing that the bomb would blow up in our faces. We didn't say a word. Pietro had is left arm over me and Wanda and Wanda had her arm over me and I was in the middle.

 **4:23**

Still under the table.

 **5:40**

Voices! They were saying somethings I couldn't make out.

"Anyone here!?" I male voice yelled.

"OVER HERE!" I yelled.

I heard footsteps. They got closer and someone looked under the table.

"We got kids here!" He stood and yelled at someone.

"Its okay we got ya," Two people came over and was near the bomb and started to heave it up with someone else.

"Come its safe," The first man said he helped Wanda out first.

He then helped Pietro out then me. He asked were our parents were and Wanda broken down as me and Pietro comforted her as Pietro said they were gone when the first shell hit. We were put in a orphanage which we ran away from at age 11. We lived in an abandon building for a while. Stealing things we need like food and cloths. At age 13 Pietro and me got jobs and we lived in an apartment. Things were good for a while until some was in our kitchen.

I grabbed the knife I always had in my back pocket. We didn't live in the nice neighborhood. He had a a smile on his face.

"Ah..the triplets, parents died at the age of 10 in a bombing...by Stark...My name's Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker...I'm no danger to you...I can get you revenge for your parents death just meet me here," Strucker said getting up leaving a piece of paper on the table and left.


	4. Pananoid, lies, screaming, pain

**10:23 p.m**

"Your not really going to meet Strucker?" I asked Wanda.

"I am he has an offer and I want to know what it is," Wanda simply replied trying to get out side but I was blocking her.

"let me come with you then," I asked still in her way.

"No now move..." She said I let out a sigh and moved out her way and she left.

"Pietro I'm going to sleep 'k," I said tiredly.

He gave a nod and I walked to my room and got into my grey sweat pants and white shirt and got into bed. I fell asleep once my head hit the pillow.

 **9:36**

I smelt bacon. I woke and got up and walked into the kitchen and was served breakfast. Then it hit me like a rock.

"He bribed you!'' I said turning my head to Wanda.

"He said that he would give us what we need if we all agreed to work with him," Wanda said.

"Fine but I agree if Pietro agreed...Pietro?" I asked him.

"I agreed because Wanda agreed..." He said.

"Fine..." I mumbled.

 **Two days later at Hydra base in Sokovia(well getting there)  
**

"I have a bad feeling he lied...," I was being paranoid while we were driving there.

"Stop being paranoid Ivan," Pietro put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yea...I'm just being a baby," I chuckled lightly.

The car lurched to a stop. I was startled by the sudden stop but shook it away. We got out and we were greeted by Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker. He started talking and I zoned out then I heard Wanda say something.

"YOU SAID WE WOULD STAY TOGETHER!" Wanda screamed being manhandled.

"Wanda!" Pietro yelled escaping some guard's grasp as same did I.

Then all went down were were all dragged different ways until we couldn't hear each others screams. I knew Wanda was in tears and Pietro would be worried. Me I was worried and scared. I was taken into a room and strapped down. I struggled but gave up. Then they injected me with something thing got a little fuzzy. I was not crying! Then pain shot threw my body. Okay that really hurts! I screamed then. Later more injection. Stop it people I'm in pain!

I blacked out. All I remember was passing out because pain.

* * *

authors notes: uh hi guys um I'm going to be working on Green FLare for a while this is my main story based mostly off a dream I had uh sorry itf I get lines wrong its been a couple weeks since I saw the movie Avengers: Age of Ultron um please review I always check my stories and there are no reviews I need reviews and surport right know so I don't stop working on this...u-u-uh b-bye and f-fav, fo-follow, and r-r-r-r-r-review mew!


	5. Greeny is not my name!

**Avengers were attacking(at this time)**

I wasn't listening to Baron as he talked to a person. I forget there names sometimes. A blank expression was on my face. I didn't want to be here. I looked at my siblings we were in the shadows. Pietro had silver hair but some of it was its dark dark blonde. Wanda's hair was dark brown. Mine like Pietro's but neon green. Yea like were did green come from. They gave me a nod. Pietro started to talk to Wanda.

I speed off leaving a neon green trail behind me. Pietro followed soon behind me but he was a while back. HYDRA said that Pietro was like a snail compared to me. I wasn't using my full speed. I gave Pietro a smirk. I stopped and Pietro got to me breathing heavily.

"Old man," I teased him since he was older than me by 28 minutes.

"I'm not old I'm only 18(an:don't know there ages lol forgot so I'm just amusing)," Pietro got his breathing under control.

"Well got to go!" I made two finger salute.

I was using my full speed which was faster than lets say everything. I was faster than sound. Of course Pietro was faster than sound. I was faster than him by 100,000,000,000 mph. Yea that's really fast. Everything was a bit slowed down for me. I saw a man and zipped pasted him. He turned.

* * *

 **Clint's P.O.V  
**

I heard something fly past me. At a really fast speed. And I felt a breeze. I turned and looked where it was coming from. Again breezed. I turned then next I know I'm on the ground. I get up quickly. I look around then I was pushed down again. I saw a kid not older than 18 walking around me.

"You didn't see that coming?" he said with a smirk than ran off like at a really fast speed.

His hair was neon green. Weirdest thing ever.

 **blah blah blah**

Well I was shot and Dr. Cho had this thing. Sorry I don't keep up with nerd stuff.

"So your telling me you got on of the enhanced?" Bruce asked Steve.

"Well wasn't easy he was super fast like SUPER fast but I got his to stand still and knocked him out," Steve explained.

Thor was talking about worthiness about lifting the hammer. I threw my drum sticks in the air.

"Its a trick man!" I said.

"We wont put it on you if you can't lift it," Tony said.

"I don't back down from a challenge...," I got up and tried to lift it but couldn't.

"Smell the judgement?" Tony grined.

"You try," I sat back down watching as Tony AND Rhodey tried to lift it with a part of there armor on.

Bruce pretended to hulk out. And It was not funny. Steve moved in a bit. Then suddenly something whooshed past us really really fast. It left a trail of neon green.

"Mind if I try?" the green haired kid said.

"Sure I mean if you can get out of that cell I don't really care," Tony said.

Greeny gripped the handle with one hand. He tried lifting it. Only move it off the table a couple inches 5 or 6 inches off. Thor's smiled turned to a frown. But the hammer fell back on to the table.

"Eh I tried I'm not worthy..." Greeny said.

"How are any of you worthy?'' A robotic voice asked.

"Gotta go guys!" Greeny gave a two finger salute and speed off.

A party became a fight for life. Ugh why! Why does life be so hard!

* * *

Author's notes:hey uh review,fav,follow pm me for ideas since i woke up on this part


	6. The hole in my heart literary

Author's note

I would happily stop making the story followinglover152 because my chapters need more words and I have typos well I'm just starting to make fanfics if you have things to complain about I would happily stop making the story. If you don't have anything good to say don't say anything at all. I'm just a kid and I don't have to make them longer if I don't want to! Know for people who like the story can have there entertainment.

* * *

 **(because I'm lazy time skip all the way to the ship battle)**

"Candy?" The man which I didn't care to know the name of said.

I took one unwrapped it and popped it into my mouth. I zoned out until Ultron came. I saw Ultron rip off the guys arm. Ouch that's gonna leave a mark.

"I'm so sorry...That'll be fine...I just don't know why you compare me to Stark!" Ultron kicked him down the stairs.

"Aw Junior your gonna break your old mans heart," Said a robotic voice, it belonged to Stark.

"You don't have a heart...," I mumble only loud enough for me to hear.

I guess they didn't notice me standing in a corner so I watched. I guess Big Buff Flag dude decided to see me and threw his shield at me. I fell on my back. Groaning. I joined the fight. Oh Hammer, I saw Pietro grab it and it dragged him and he fell into boxes. Ha.

"Mind controlled, not a fan of it," Bow dude said.

I called him bow dude yea he had a bow! Well Wanda fell me Pietro and her got out. I couldn't help but watch as the Hulk smashed a city. I'm very weird! Well it was quite fun to watch the part where Stark punched the Hulk's face saying 'go to sleep!' very funny really.

 **Sovokvia battle(lazy again but this is mostly a fan fiction not a rewrite of Avengers:age of Ultron)**

I ran into a police station and yells.

"Get up and out!" I speed out.

I saw they didn't come running out. I groaned ran back in grabbed a gun and started shoot the ceiling.

"Get off your arsses!" I speed out seeing there faces and put the gun back where it was.

I knocked down a couple robots. I stopped and looked at someone. A bullet had gone threw my arm.

"Really?" I asked looking at him.

The shot didn't really hurt. I fought a little. Time flew by for me. Then I saw Barton covering a a kid from a helicopter shooting a minigun. I was about to run when when I saw Pietro flip a car up to block most of the bullets. I sped and pushed him out the way and took the bullets. Okay this was painful. He looked at me Pietro his eyes filled with grief.

"What, you didn't see that coming?" I said jokingly then I felt cold.

I felt numb. I fell. I slipped into darkness. At least there was no more pain.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED(as in Ivan will not be in some chapters)**_

* * *

Author's note

Hi um mew! well review follow and fav mew! if you don't mind please put in reviews in what you think will happen to Ivan!


End file.
